Remember
by little25devil
Summary: Its been 5 years since amano disappeared, will she come back, and once she does will everything be like it used to or will there be major changes?
1. forgotten

**"Me: hi guys,this is my first chapter on 'remember', hope you enjoy**

 **Vanilla: sob sob, where's ichigo, what happened to her?**

 **Me: sorry vanilla, but you'll find out soon enough:3**

* * *

Kashino's POV

"Its been 5 years where is she?" I though repetitively, i stared at the shiny ring on my left hand as i tried to sleep, ignoring the cold hard truth...

 _The next morning_

 _"_ Kashino! Get up, its the first day of the last semester of year 12!"Chocolat yelled

 _got up from bed and went to fix his hair and gothimself ready_

Im off then, hurry up chocolat" kashino notified as he ran out the door

 _" the last month huh? I guess i can't be too sad " i thought as i went through the school gates_

I entered the classroom and sat down at one of the two empty seat at the very back

"Alright class, settle down! We have a transfer student herewith us today." Sensei said

"Come on in"

A girl with long brunette hair, reaching her knees and chocoate brown eyes entered the room, everyone stared at the beautiful figure in front of them

" this is amano ichigo, she will be joining us for the rest of the year,"

"Nice to meet you, im amano ichigo, its a pleasure to make your acquaintance"

"WOAH! She is so cute" "look at her hair, its so pretty and long". " ichigo-chan! Lets be friends"

Many kids yelled

I sat there staring at her in disbelief, after 5 years, she is now infront of my eyes?!

"Amano, you can take a seat next to kashino over there" sensei said

The girl who was gone for five years was now walking towards me and sat down at the seat next to mine

" nice to meet you, im pleased to make your acquaintance kashino-kun"

 _"Kashino_ _ **kun**_ _?, wait, acquaintance?, what is going on?_

 _"_ Uh, amano, its me, dont you remember Who iam, we've been friends and been together since "

" im sorry, but im afraid i dont knowwho you are, i dont think we've met before"

Thats when it hit me... amano ichigo... has lost her memories...

* * *

 **Chapter 1 was abit short, but the rest of the chapters will be longer. ;3**

 **Vanilla: devil-chan, are you saying that ichigo has lost her memories of everyone!**

 **Me: yes, and you will learn more about that in the next few chapters**

 **Will ichigo get her memories back or will she forget the ones she loved the most?**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **:3**


	2. One small shard

**Me-Hi~ devil is back**

 **Caramel- welcome back devil-chan~ desu**

 **Me- thanks caramel, i would like to point out that the setting in 'remember' is a normal school and not St. Marie Academy**

 **Caramel- right!**

* * *

 **Kashino'sPOV**

Its been three days since amano came back, everything seems to be normal, except the fact that amano has forgotten all her memories of St. Marie Academy including vanilla and the sweets spirits.

"Chocolat, hows vanilla's fever?"

"She doing fine kashino" Chocolat replied

"I guess she is really stressed out, what with amano's memory loss"

Ding dong ding~

"Thats the bell, lets get home now"

I started walking down the hall past the cooking room when i saw amano near one of the dessert making counters, i heard her saying something to herself

 **Amano's POV**

"I wonder why" but everytime i see anything to do with desserts, i feel like im missing a shard of me that ive forgotten."

"I better get home to my apartment, Hikari will be waiting for me"

 _Note: hikari is a cat that amano found homeless near a park_

I walked out of the room and bumped into a blonde headed boy

"Oww, what are you doing!" I yelled without looking up

"Ah, sorry amano"

"Oh, kashino-kun, what what are you doing her, shouldnt you be going home?"

"I could ask you the same thing, what were you doing in the food tech & dessert makingRoom" he replied

"Well thats none of your business!"

I stormed off

"What is his problem, he pisses me off so much! First he acts like we knew each other already and now hes snooping!" I angrily thought

"But i have to admit, he **is** good looking"

I took out my keysfrom my bag and a photo fell out, a photo of a small fairy-like girl with bright blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, witha big pink bow in her head and a white and pink gown, with a golden spoon in on hand, and next to the fairy was...herself!

/

/ **Me: im kinda giving amano a more tsundere personality and i didnt mention this earlier but her hair is upto her knees**

 **Caramel: nice~ desu**

 **Me: arigato caramel**

 **Me: and that photo of amano and vanilla might be a shard to her getting her memories back**

 **Caramel: really, that would be great**

 **Me: yep, devil out**


	3. Introduction

**Me-Hi everyone, i hope you like the story 'forgotten'!**

**Mint- hello, since i wont be apearing in the story just yet, i get to help devil-chan out**

 **Me- yeah yea**

 **Mint- lets get with the introductions**

* * *

Main characters info

 **Amano**

Name- _ichigo amano_

Age- _18, year 12_

Gender- _female_

Birth date- _March 15th_

Blood type- _O_

Sweets spirit- _vanilla_

 _ **Kasino**_

Name- _kashino makoto_

Age- _19, year 12_

Gender- _male_

Birth date- _june 24_

Blood type- _B_

Sweets spirit- _chocolat_

* * *

 **I was gonna do introductions at the very beginning, but i guess its fine to have it in the middle**


End file.
